


Don't Lose the Drinking Game

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison lost the drinking game. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose the Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Eliot+/Parker+/Hardison, Hardison never wins drinking games against Eliot and Parker.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562105.html?thread=79137465#t79137465)_
> 
> It's all friendship, but I guess I hinted at more. Kind of.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone else knows the drinking game I mentioned, so I'll include a brief explanation at the end that people who are familiar with it can skip.

* * *

“He's kind of cute when he's unconscious,” Parker said, her head cocked to the side as she watched Hardison snore in his tequila-induced coma.

Eliot looked at her. “Something wrong with you.”

“You always say that,” she said. She lifted the bottle to her lips again, but instead of drinking, she smirked at him over the bottle. “If this were a movie, it would mean that you liked me.”

Eliot grunted, choosing to ignore that. “You going to draw on him this time?”

“Maybe,” she said with a grin. “Any requests?”

“No.” He took the bottle from her. “How'd you get so good at that game, anyway? Thought he was the geek, not you.”

“I'm not.” She tried to get the bottle back. “It's all buttons, Eliot. I can push buttons. I'm _good_ at pushing buttons.”

“You put it on that easy mode thing, didn't you?”

“Yep,” Parker said proudly, a burp getting through her lips. “If you can't biff...”

“You don't have to drink. Cute.”

“Admit it—it was a good plan.” Parker said, swiping the bottle and taking a swig of it before leaning against him. “Where'd you hear about the Tony Hawk drinking game, anyway?”

“You don't want to know.”

“Okay,” she agreed too easily. “So... should we dangle him off a building or draw a picture or dress him funny...? We've done all that before, but it never gets old.”

“You know what,” Eliot said, taking the bottle and setting it down. “I got a better idea. Come on. You'll like this.”

She clapped her hands together. “I already do.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my family and among my friends, years and years back, there was a Tony Hawk drinking game. I'm talking about the earlier games in the franchise, which in my opinion hit their peak at Tony Hawk 3 and never managed that again. The idea behind the drink game was that if you biffed aka missed a trick, you had to drink. There was even a version of it where the more the trick was worth, the more you had to drink.
> 
> Hardison, being good at games, would probably have been suckered by that one. 
> 
> There was also a no-fail mode where you couldn't lose your tricks, so that could have been used against him, too.


End file.
